Just Right
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: [Oneshoot]Bagi anak-anak, segala hal yang mereka lakukan adalah benar. Kepolosan anak kecil adalah 'kesederhanaan' di dunia ini. Apalagi bagi orang dewasa yang sulit menghapus kesalahan mereka. Pada dasarnya, semuanya baik-baik saja.


**-Just Right.-**

 **By : Shakazaki-Rikou**

 **.**

 **Warning : Contain Many OC, Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**_

 _ **Saint Seiya TLC © Shiori Teshirogi**_

 _ **Rhea and Yoru Matsushima © NeoTsukiRin Matsushima**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagi anak-anak, segala hal yang mereka lakukan adalah benar. Kepolosan anak kecil adalah 'kesederhanaan' di dunia ini. Apalagi bagi orang dewasa yang sulit menghapus kesalahan mereka.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **T untuk Teh.**

"Kak, itu teh apa?"

Theresa yang meminum tehnya terdiam. Dia menatap bocah berambut hijau dengan _hime-cut_ yang membuatnya tampak manis itu.

"Kok tehnya hitam sih..? kebanyakan daun teh ya, Kak?" tanyanya dengan nada polos. Theresa melirik minuman di tangannya lagi. Lalu terkekeh. Dia menatap Rhea. "Ini namanya Teh Hitam, biasanya disebut juga Jasmine Tea. Kamu nggak tahu ya?"

"Soalnya di Underworld gak ada yang jualan kayak gini..." Rhea _pouting._

"Sekali-kali mampir ke negara kakak ya. Indonesia banyak teh yang bagus-"

"Beliin!" kata Rhea kemudian. Dia memasang wajah bling-bling. Lalu berujar lagi. "Aku jadi pengen ke Indonesia!"

"Emang di Indonesia ada apa aja?" tanya Yoru yang baru selesai latihan. Bergabung dengan kedua gadis itu. Tampak handuk tersampir di lehernya. Sejenak Matsushima adik itu terdiam. Kemudian di atas kepalanya muncul sebuah lampu. "Katanya disana ada bakpia patok!"

"Soto Makassar!"

"Coto! Bukan Soto!"

"Tapi Kak Saki nyebutnya Soto Makassar!'

"Kan orang Makassar sendiri nyebutnya Coto!"

Theresa menghela napas. Selalu begini. Waktu ngetehnya tidak pernah terlalu tenang sejenak bocah kembar imut-imut ini masuk ke dalam dunianya.

* * *

.

* * *

 **S untuk Sadis.**

Ada saat dimana Rhea dan Yoru bosan berada di Underworld. Mereka sekali-kali kabur ke dunia manusia dengan bantuan Defteros atau Kagaho. Tapi yang jadi masalah, kedua biang penyelundupan(?) bocah –apalagi ini- saat ini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Jadi Rhea dan Yoru harus melakukannya sendiri.

"Tidak boleh," kata Zelos yang entah kenapa mangkal di sungai Acheron. Nyari lalat mungkin buat kudapan, Specter ini kan 'kodok'.

"Tapi kami pengen main~.." kata Rhea dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh! Kena hukum Pandora-sama bisa benjol kepalaku tiga tingkat!"

"Boleh ya Kak Zelos yang ganteeng.." kali ini Yoru melancarkan aksinya.

"Nggak ngaruh!"

"Kalo gitu Kak Zelos yang super duper ganteng!"

"Pujiannya kurang!"

"Kalo gitu Tuan Raja Zelos yang super duper ganteng kayak Bread Pitt kalo dilihat dari Tartarus!"

"Pujiannya gak tulus!"

Rhea menghela napas. Dia berjalan maju. Kemudian berjongkok, berhubung posisi Zelos saat ini sedang melata(?). Bocah itu tersenyum tulus. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak specter ngenes satu ini.

.

.

.

 **KRETEK!**

 **.**

.

.

"Kak..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu kalo Kakak itu sadis.. tapi lehernya Om Zelos gosah dipatahin juga kali! Ini nyembunyiin jenazahnya gimana QAQ!"

* * *

.

* * *

 **U untuk Underworld.**

Kuil Terra. Tempat Bennu ganteng kita bertengger dengan damai.

Kagaho sedang mengerjakan laporan di mejanya. Matanya melirik Yoru yang berjalan dengan wajah kusut. Pria itu menaikkan alis. Tidak biasanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari merapikan tumpukan kertas setinggi ibu jari itu. Mendengarnya, Yoru menoleh. Lalu dia tersenyum miris. Berjalan ke arah Kagaho kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ketemu si brengsek itu lagi."

Oh, ya.

Pasti dia membicarakan Aspros.

Kagaho menghela napas. Pria itu kini menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yoru. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia membujukku untuk pergi bersamanya, dengan Kakak ke Sanctuary."

"Dan kau menolaknya?"

"Jelaslah!"

Yoru mengayunkan kakinya. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Sejak awal aku dilahirkan disini, dengan Kakak. Yang membantu kami bahkan Raja Underworld. Ibu menderita. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan pria itu untuk kami? Seenaknya saja menyuruh tinggal bersamanya."

Bocah itu menatap ke depan. "Dia hanya pria tua yang kesepian. Biarkan saja. Rumahku disini."

Kagaho diam-diam tersenyum mendengarnya. Sedikit saja, syaraf kaku di wajah pria itu sedikit mengendur. Pria itu menggeser matanya ke depan. Bocah ini benar.

"Ya.. rumahmu disini.. dan ini satu-satunya tempat kita untuk pulang."

* * *

.

* * *

 **K untuk Korban**

"Kak Saki! Lihat! Ada korban kecelakan!" kata Rhea sambil menunjuk sudut jalan.

Vampir berambut hitam itu menoleh. Tangannya mengatur-atur kamera SLR yang dikalungkan di leher. Ya, memang benar. Ada korban kecelekaan beberapa menit lalu. Pengendara motor yang dilindas truk, jadi darahnya berceceran kemana-mana.

Theresa memotret kejadian itu. Bukan maksud apa-apa, hanya iseng. Barangkali bisa jadi pajangan buat kamar Rin.

"Darahnya banyak..."

"Iya.." Theresa menurunkan kelopak matanya. Dia menjilat taringnya, lapar. "Pasti rasanya enak."

"Kak Saki jangan ngiler loh!"

.

 **R untuk Radiasi.**

"Kak Rhea.."

Yoru menatap kakaknya yang tengah asyik bermain gadget sambil tiduran. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Udah satu jam loh kakak main ponsel.. istirahat sana.."

"Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Rhea risih. Dia berguling ke sisi lain. Lalu tertawa kecil saat membaca _chatt_ dari entah-siapapun-itu.

"Nanti Kak Rhea kena radiasi loh.." kata Yoru. Dia berlagak mengingat-ingat sesuatu dari buku yang dia baca. "Kalau mata kakak keseringan kena radiasi. Bisa minus dan pakai kacamata!"

"Halah. Kamu sendiri juga kelamaan baca buku di malam hari."

"Tapi ponsel lebih bahaya!"

"Iya deh.."

Yoru mengambil sebuah kacamata gaya di sakunya dan memakaikannya pada si kakak kembar. Untuk menguatkan pendapatnya. "Kakak mau masih muda pakai kacamata?" tanya bocah berambut biru tua itu.

Rhea terdiam. Dia menatap Yoru. "Ada cermin gak? Siniin!"

Adiknya bingung. Tapi menurut saja. Kemudian memberikan sebuah kaca benggala –salah- cermin kecil pada Rhea.

Mata ungu gadis cilik itu menatap lekat-lekat bayangannya. Lalu kemudian mengamati wajahnya dari berbagai sisi.

Oke. Yoru makin bingung.

"Aku tambah cantik.." gumam kakak kembarnya.

 **DEG.**

"Kalau gitu aku bakalan makin rajin main hape biar pake kacamata!"

"JANGAN!"

* * *

.

* * *

 **I untuk Insulin.**

"Itu apa kak?" tanya Rhea sambil mengutak-atik laptop Theresa. Gadis itu menaikkan alis. Mengamati ikon yang ditunjukkan bocah berkepala hijau di sampingnya.

"Video edukasi diabetes.."

"Diabetes itu apa sih kak?"

"Singkatnya penyakit yang disebabkan karena kebanyakan makan makanan manis."

Yoru cekikikan. "Dengerin tuh Kak, makanya jangan ngemil coklat mulu. Udah tambah gemuk, nanti diabetes loh."

Rhea meletin adiknya. "Ta-tapi.. itu kan kebanyakan buat orang dewasa kan Kak? Anak kecil kayak aku gak bisa kan?"

"Diabetes itu tidak mengenal usia loh. Justru gara-gara itu kakaknya Kak Saki bikin karakter yang terkena diabetes di usia 12 tahun."

"Hiii.." ujar Yoru. Merinding. "Aku masih terlalu muda buat sakit-sakitan," lanjutnya. Rhea berpikir sejenak. "Ta-tapi pasti ada obatnya kan Kak?"

"Iya, buat penderita diabetes harus menyuntikkan dirinya dengan insulin," kata Theresa. Dia menatap video itu dengan mata yang diturunkan. "Insulin?"

"Nanti kamu lihat sendiri aja videonya."

"Makanya Kak, apapun yang berlebihan itu gak baik. Kebanyakan makan makanan manis itu banyak resikonya kan? Diabetes, tambah gemuk, sakit gigi. Untung gigi kita ini masih gigi susu."

"Iya deh, iya.." kata Rhea. Lalu dia menyilangkan tangannya. Kali ini mengaku salah karena terlalu sering makan coklat. Meski adiknya juga demikian. Melihatnya, Theresa terkekeh. Dia mengelus kepala Rhea. "Udah, bukannya kamu nggak boleh makan coklat. Cuma dikurangi aja ya mulai sekarang? Nah. Mana itu coklat dari Bibi Rin? Kita simpan dulu di kulkas. Nanti sore baru boleh makan."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **N untuk Nama.**

"Nama saya Saki, kalo di sekolah di panggil Theresa. Teman-teman manggil saya Sarah Sechan -_-."

"Gak, lu pasti Saki. Ponakannya Rhadamanthys-sama! Lagian beda jauh ah. Sarah Sechan kok kecil."

"Nah itu tahu, lulus TK gak sih lo?" tanya Theresa dengan wajah lempeng. Dia memakan pocky-nya. Sementara Queen dan Gordon merengut, tapi masih belum cukup marah untuk menghajar gadis itu.

Theresa punya banyak nama.

Itu yang membuat orang-orang, baik di Sanctuary maupun Underworld sulit menghapalkan namanya –dan sebenarnya itu menguntungkan-. Meskipun hanya punya tiga, Saki, Sarah, atau Theresa.

* * *

.

* * *

 **M untuk Malas.**

Kagaho mondar-mandir. Pria itu menyilangkan tangannya. Lalu melirik arloji.

Jam 7 lebih 5 menit.

Murid kembarnya telat lagi.

"Mereka kenapa sih.." kata Bennu itu dengan nada menggerutu. Dia melangkahkan kaki keluar halaman belakangnya. Siap men-sparta kuil Mars.

"Ada apa? Kagaho?"

Sorot mata pria itu melunak sedikit. Saat melihat gadis berambut hitam sedada sedang minum teh panas sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Saki.

"Rhea dan Yoru telat latihan."

"Oh.. tumben.." kata gadis itu. Dia meminum teh panasnya sampai habis. "Mungkin kesiangan."

"Aku akan menghukum mereka."

"Kau tidak bisa lebih lunak sedikit?"

"Tidak untuk bangun kesiangan.." ucap Kagaho sambil melangkah langsung ke kuil Mars. Dan Saki tidak bisa menghentikannya.

.

 **BRAK!**

" **YORU! MENURUTMU JAM BERAPA SEKARANG!"** teriakan Kagaho menggema ke seluruh Kuil Mars. Bahkan mungkin Planetary. Mata pria itu menatap nyalang sekelilingnya. Amukannya sudah sampai di tenggorokan.

Apalagi saat melihat kedua bocah itu tepar di ruang tengah. Mereka nonton film sampai larut malam. Dan ketiduran.

Amarah Kagaho sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Pria itu menendang Yoru sampai terpental dan terjatuh ke samping lemari. "Bangun, Pemalas!"

"Lima menit lagi.."

Kagaho mengerutkan dahinya. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

 **BYUUUUR!**

" **FUWAH!"**

" **KYAA!"**

" **CEPAT BANGUN SEBELUM KUBAKAR KUILMU JADI ABU GOSONG."**

" **IYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Kedua bocah itu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A untuk Alternate Universe.**

"Yoru, coba bayangin _Niisama_ kalau jadi ketua geng motor. Ugh! Pasti keren!"

Yoru menaikkan alis, menurunkan buku yang dibacanya dan menatap ekspresi Rhea. "Kakak sedang apa?"

"Baru selesai baca novel romansa, dan itu baguuus~~.."

"Halah. Pasti romansa picisan."

"Gimana kalau Kak Saki jadi seorang jurnalis polos yang penuh semangat dalam membuat berita?"

"Kak Rhea kebanyakan nonton drama Korea. Apa itu namanya? _Healer?_ -_-"

"Ish! Kamu ini!" kata Rhea. Lalu memasang wajah cemberut. Bibirnya manyun lima senti. "Aku tuh sedang membayangkan bagaimana kalau bikin novel sendiri. Kayak Bibi Rin, pasti keren."

"Terus kenapa karakternya mereka?"

"Kan cerita yang baik bisa dimulai dari kehidupan sehari-hari."

"Iya juga ya..." Yoru memasang tampang berpikir. Lalu dia menjentikkan jari. Kemudian membuka laptop mereka di ruangan itu. "Ayo kita bikin cerita juga sama-sama! Pokoknya Yoru harus jadi karakter yang cool!"

"Nggak bisa! Aku yang punya ide!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Saki. Menunjuk kedua bocah itu dengan dagu. Mereka sedang melihat dari jendela. Keributan di Kuil Mars agaknya hari ini terasa berbeda.

Kagaho hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu berjalan sambil menggandeng pacarnya pergi. Toh mereka hari ini sedang kencan.

.

.

.

Hei.

Apa?

Kenapa kalian melihatku?

Aku belum cerita kalau dua orang ini pacaran?

* * *

.

* * *

 **T untuk Telolet.**

" _Niisama!_ Aku pengen ke Indonesia sekarang!" kata Rhea sambil menghalangi pandangan Kagaho dari laporan.

Pria berambut hitam itu menaikkan alis. Dia menurunkan penanya. "Kenapa? Kangen Saki?" ucapnya. Dahinya mengerut. "Baru kemarin dia pulang."

"Katanya ada sesuatu yang asyik.. dan disukai anak-anak disana," dukung Yoru di sisi kiri Kagaho. Sip, Bennu itu sekarang terjebak oleh anak-anak.

"Terus _go international!"_ sambung Rhea tak kalah. Dia memasang wajah memelas. "Boleh ya _Niisama?"_

"Sekarang?"

"Iya.. masa tahun depan -_-?"

"-_-"

Kagaho menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Aku ganti jaket dulu, kalian juga ganti baju sana."

"Yeeee!" Rhea langsung melipir ke Mars untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Terlalu senang karena keinginannya dituruti. Yoru menaikkan allis. Menatap Kagaho. "Nggak biasanya _Niisama_ langsung menuruti keinginan Kakak.. kangen sama Kak Saki ya?"

Dan bocah itu bersumpah melihat sebuah warna merah. Tipis sekali. Di pipi Kagaho dalam beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Rhea tersenyum senang. Dia dan Yoru ikut-ikutan mengangkat spanduk dengan anak-anak lain yang tampak manis di matanya. Semuanya sama seperti Theresa, berhidung pesek, berkulit sawo matang, dan berambut hitam. Tapi mereka semua baik. Saat ada bis lewat, semuanya serentak berteriak. "OM TELOLET OM!"

 **/TELOLET TELOLET TELOLET~~~/**

" **YEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Entah apa rasanya ini. Tapi mereka puas. Ingin tertawa, dan si kembar itu terjun ke dalamnya.

Kagaho hanya menghela napas. _Facepalm_ dan _sweatdrop_ dalam satu wajah. Theresa yang di sampingnya, sedang minum es campur pun menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Mereka itu yang kenapa.."

"Biarin lah.." kata gadis itu. Dia terkekeh. "Biar mereka tahu, kalau bahagia itu sederhana. Bukan dari dibelikan coklat mahal atau baju bagus.. bareng teman-teman dan bel bis pun rasanya sudah asyik."

* * *

.

* * *

 **S untuk Salju**

Bulan Desember. Bulan dimana natal ada. Bulan dimana musim salju datang, dan turun.

Seperti sekumpulan kelopak bunga yang datang.

"Kak Fuyuki datang!"

Rhea langsung berjalan keluar. Matanya berbinar. Di belakang bocah itu ada Yoru yang berjalan sambil mengucek mata. Hasil meringkuk di selimut dan mendengar kalau sahabat bibi mereka datang.

Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Mengelus kepala Rhea dan Yoru bergantian. "Halo~.."

"Kakak bawa oleh-oleh?" tanya Yoru. Yang disambut jitakan di kepala oleh Rhea. "Nggak sopan!"

"Nggak papa.. Kakak bawa oleh-oleh kok," kata Fuyuki sambil tersenyum. Dia terkekeh pelan. Lalu memberikan sebuah kantong plastik bagus yang masih banyak isinya. "Ada coklat, coklat panas, sirup maple, permen maple.. pokoknya banyak. Masing-masing buat kalian."

"Yeee!" ucap Rhea dan Yoru dengan mata berbinar.

"Bilang apa anak-anak?" tanya Rin di belakang Fuyuki. Dia menyilangkan tangan.

"Terimakasih kakak~" kata mereka bebarengan. Lalu memeluk gadis itu. Fuyuki hanya tersenyum.

Salju adalah pertanda bagi gadis itu untuk berkunjung. Dan si kembar Matsushima selalu tahu.

* * *

.

* * *

 **U untuk Ulang Tahun.**

"OTANJOUBI OMODETTOU GOZAIMASU BIBI! SEMOGA MAKIN CANTIK! TAMBAH PINTER! SEHAT SELALU! LANGGENG YA SAMA DEATHMASK!"

"Selamat ulang tahun Kak Rin. Semoga tambah cantik, makin pinter, panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Saki membungkuk. Sementara Rhea dan Yoru sudah tebar konfeti. Rin melongo, nyaris tidak percaya dengan semua itu.

"Kenapa? kau tambah usia kan?" tanya Fuyuki sambil menepuk pundak Rin. Dan di samping gadis berambut biru langit itu, ada Hansa. Peri kecil malapetaka yang selalu mendampingi kepala pirang kita ini kemanapun dia pergi. Memberikan dengan malu-malu sebuah mantra.

"Ini apa?" tanya Rin. Dia menatap Fuyuki. Gadis itu terkekeh. "Mantra penolak bala. Dibuat langsung oleh peri malapetaka. Kau takkan sial setahun penuh. Percaya padaku."

Malam itu, Kuil Mars benar-benar ramai. Lebih ramai dibandingkan natal 4 hari lalu di Planetary.

* * *

.

* * *

 **S untuk Santai.**

"Kak Saki merengut mulu.." kata Rhea. Dia menatap gadis yang disinggungnya, kini tengah berjalan dengan seragam SMA, tas super berat, ekspresi lelah, wajah ngantuk, dan area hitam di mata. Fuyuki menaikkan alis.

"Ya sana dong, hibur kakakmu."

"Dia butuh waktu buat santai, Kak.." dukung Yoru. "Sampai Kuil Saturn, adanya Om Rhade. Tahu sendiri kan? Rhadamanthys-sama itu ekspresinya 'kenceng' banget. Nggak pernah dikendurin."

"Ini gak bisa dibiarkan!" Rhea menatap Fuyuki. "Fuyuki- _nee,_ gimana caranya bikin santai orang tegas kayak dia?"

"Loh? Kok tanya ke aku?" gadis berambut pirang itu menatap si kembar dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Saga- _san_ kan juga gitu, dan Fuyuki- _nee_ pacarnya Saga- _san."_

"Saga gak-.." wajah gadis itu langsung memerah. "Jangan dibahas disini!" ucapnya cepat. Kemudian membuang muka.

Si kembar saling pandang, kemudian menaikkan bahu. "Yodah, kita hibur sendiri aja.."

Rhea dan Yoru pun berjalan langsung ke kuil Saturn.

.

.

.

Hei.

Apa?

Kenapa kalian melihatku?

Aku belum cerita kalau dua orang itu pacaran?

* * *

.

* * *

 **H untuk Hadiah.**

" _Niisama_ gimana sih...?"

Rhea memasang wajah cemberut. Begitu juga Yoru. Mereka sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa Kuil Mars setelah laporan selesai. "Katanya bakalan ikut ke _Waterland_ pas liburan, tahunya pilih misi. Dia nggak sayang kita ya?"

"Mungkin iya.."

Yoru pun sama kecewanya dengan kakaknya. Dia memandang ke depan. Kemudian memukul-mukul bantal saking kesalnya.

Theresa yang baru saja pulang sekolah terdiam. Melihat Rhea dan Yoru hanya diam disana dan tidak kemana-mana, awalnya gadis itu berpikir mereka sakit. Apalagi saat melihat ada sebuah hadiah di ambang pintu yang dibiarkan begitu saja.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati dua adiknya dengan bingkisan di tangan. Dia menaikkan alis. "Kalian kenapa?"

" _Niisama_ ingkar janji.." kata Rhea dengan nada marah. "Padahal dia bilang akan liburan bareng setelah Agustus. Tapi nggak, tahu-tahu pergi gitu aja dengan alasan misi."

" _Niisama_ nggak sayang kami.." dukung Yoru sambil melempar bantal sofa pada akhirnya. Theresa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pada akhirnya. Dia melirik hadiah itu dan meletakkannya di meja tengah.

"Ini apa?"

"Buka saja..."

Bocah kembar itu saling pandang, lalu mereka membukanya dengan setengah hati. Kemudian tertegun.

Ada tiga buah tiket dan kacamata 3D yang terbungkus kotak hitam. Juga dompet berisi uang saku yang lumayan banyak. Sebuah kertas menyelip di antara barang-barangnya.

 _ **Rhea, Yoru. Maaf aku belum bisa menepati janji dan harus melaksanakan misi. Alone-sama membutuhkanku. Nanti aku kembali jam 8 malam, kita ke bioskop. Nonton film 3 dimensi. Waterland ditunda sampai minggu depan.**_

 _ **P.S : Kalian bisa beli makanan apapun yang kau suka dengan Saki.**_

 _ **P. S. S. : Kerjakan laporan kalian.**_

 _ **P. S. S. S. : Jangan nakal dengan Saki.**_

 _ **P. S. S. S. S. : Harus sudah mandi dan siap saat aku kembali.**_

 _ **-Bennu Kagaho.**_

"Tuh.."

Theresa melirik kedua bocah itu.

Rhea dan Yoru hanya menonton dalam diam. Perasaan mereka campur aduk.

"Masih ragu kalau Kagaho menyayangi kalian?"

* * *

.

* * *

 **I untuk Ide Macet.**

Jika pada kisah di atas Rhea yang merengut. Kali ini Theresa yang begitu.

Sebenarnya dibandingkan merengut, Theresa lebih ke lempeng dan kaku. Tipe wajah madesu dan tidak punya semangat hidup. Dan itu bawaan alami.

Gadis itu menatap lempeng tugas di hadapannya. Wajahnya kaku. Beruntung Rhadamanthys sedang tidak ada di kuil Saturn. Mungkin dirinya bisa stress melihat wajah si Wyvern yang minta diseterika saking kusutnya.

Rhea kebetulan lewat di sana. Kemudian langsung duduk di samping Theresa.

"Kakak kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kok merengut mulu? Berantem sama _Niisama_ ya?" tanya gadis itu.

Theresa hanya menggeleng. Dirinya tersenyum tipis, lalu berpikir. Dirinya? Bertengkar dengan Kagaho? Yang ada malah Rhadamanthys minta ganti rugi ke Kuil Terra.

Kau tahu? menjadi pacar dari orang yang dibenci pamanmu memiliki sejuta rasa.

"Kakak sedang _writterblock.._ "

" _Writter.. block?_ Itu apa, Kak?"

"Keadaan dimana seorang penulis tidak bisa menulis karena kehabisan ide. Atau tidak bisa berkata-kata. Singkatnya begitu."

Kemudian author cerita ini bersin.

"Kakak sedang tidak ada ide?"

Theresa mengangguk. Lalu menatap layar laptopnya. Rhea mengamati wajah kakak vampirnya itu.

Cantik memang, tapi wajahnya benar-benar kaku. Keras seperti terbuat dari marmer. Sorot matanya kelelahan, area hitam di sekitar mata juga sangat kentara. Rhea tiba-tiba mengerti sesuatu. Ternyata _writerblock_ ini juga bisa mengakibatkan stress dan depresi. Bahkan sampai kurang tidur!

-sebenarnya _author_ lebih suka mengatakan gejala ini sebagai 'Stress Menulis', dan itu nyata-.

"Kakak harus keluar! Ayo!"

Rhea menarik tangannya. Membuat Theresa berdiri dan berlari mengikuti bocah itu. Dirinya hanya menurut saja.

Toh ide tidak semata-mata berkutat di ruang penulisan.

* * *

.

* * *

 **M untuk Musik.**

Theresa suka musik.

Itu benar.

Tapi tidak jika musiknya disetel kencang-kencang.

Di saat dirinya besok akan ujian Kimia.

 **BRAAAAAK!**

" **GANDEEEEEEEEEENGG! BERISIK AMAT SIH OM! ITU VOLUMENYA DIKECILIN DIKIT NAPA!"**

Sebuah bantal menabrak dinding kamar yang merangkap sebagai sisi kiri ruang kerja Rhadamanthys –kamar Theresa dan ruangan itu bersebelahan-. Vampir kita menyalak brutal. Menunjukkan kalau dirinya stress. Rhea melompat kaget. Dirinya tidak pernah mendengar kakak vampirnya berteriak sekeras itu. Bahkan Yoru sekalipun.

"Tutup saja jendela dan pintunya," balas Rhadamanthys. Dari nada suaranya bisa ditebak jika pria itu sedang tidak ingin dibantah. Entah Underworld bakal kena badai apalagi. Sampai Wyvern kita mengencangkan volume musiknya hingga memenuhi seluruh Planetary.

"Dasar korban PHP."

Theresa mencibir. Dia membereskan seluruh alat belajarnya dan menggandeng Rhea.

Bocah itu bingung. "Kemana kak?"

"Ke Terra."

Cuma Kagaho yang bisa mengerti masalahnya saat ini. Entah besoknya Rhadamanthys bakal melabrak Bennu di tempat atau bagaimana, yang penting jangan nilainya.

Dirinya pejuang SNMPTN. Ada masalah dengan itu?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A untuk Alat Tulis.**

Rhea lagi galau –uhuk-.

Mengingat dirinya punya kutukan, yang akan membuatnya tewas di usia yang cukup muda. Ini kadang ingin dilupakannya, tapi juga harus diingatnya. Terbangun dengan kenyataan kalau setiap hari, semakin hari. Waktumu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Itu lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

Gadis itu duduk sendirian di kuil Mars. Melihat ke atas. Yoru sedang di Atlantis, biarlah. Toh nggak perlu setiap hari mereka bersama.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?" Rhea kaget. Theresa, membawakannya coklat panas hadiah Fuyuki yang hanya boleh gadis itu minum di malam hari. 3 hari sekali. Bocah kecil kita ini agak tertekan setelah fakta 'tidak boleh makan makanan manis berlebihan' (author bersin) dan harus dikurangi mulai sekarang (author bersin lagi). Jadi Theresa ingin sedikit membuatnya nyaman dengan peraturan itu.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya. Duduk di samping Rhea. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Eh.. enggak.." Matanya lalu melirik coklat panas yang dibikin kakak vampirnya. "Buatku ya? makasih Kak.."

Theresa mengangguk. Tapi dirinya tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Rhea sendiri bingung. Dirinya tidak ingin gadis itu sedih. Tapi ingin masalahnya terselesaikan. Mulutnya bergerak diam, menyusun kata yang pas. Kemudian bicara. "Aku.. Cuma.. aku Cuma berpikir kalau.. apa waktuku 10 tahun ini bagus buat semuanya?"

Theresa menatapnya. Menaikkan alis.

Dan itu membuat Rhea makin gugup. "Ya? Lalu?"

"Kan.. waktu kita pendek. Aku hanya nggak pengen.." wajah gadis itu merosot. Diantara lutut-lututnya yang dipeluk. "Waktuku berakhir sia-sia.."

Theresa hanya terkekeh. Dia mengelus kepala Rhea. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan adik kecilnya. Tapi dia akan menunggu, tanpa memaksa. "Kamu itu masih anak kecil, nggak ada yang salah di kehidupanmu saat ini. Ibaratnya kesalahanmu itu ditulis pakai pensil. Lebih gampang dihapus dibandingkan pulpen. Dan orang dewasa menulis kesalahan dengan pulpen.."

"Tapi kan ada tip-x, Kak?"

"Iya juga sih.."

Theresa menarik napas. "Intinya.." gadis itu menatap Rhea. "Kamu nggak perlu khawatir, asalkan kamu merasa itu benar. Itu juga benar. Masih ada kakak dan orang lain yang membenarkanmu..." lanjutnya.

"Jadi.. semuanya.. baik-baik saja?" ucap Rhea. Menyimpulkan dengan kata yang sering dia dengar jika orang sedih. Theresa mengangguk.

" _It was.. just right..."_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **For : TsukiRin Matsushima's BIRTHDAY. WISH THE BEST FOR YOU SISTA. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. THANKS FOR YOUR LOVE, HUGS, AND KISSES ALL THIS YEAR.**_

 _ **Special Thanks : Hades'Ai**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Holla minna. Ketemu lagi sama saya author yang masih nunggak ngurus fic Two Ice Too Much.**

 **Dan Fic di fandom Sengoku Basara**

 **Dan dikenal mau mampirin Bungou Stray Dogs**

 **Dan gentayangan sebagai Falling-Snowbird**

 **Dan lagi suka makan roti marie pake susu #krik.**

 **Saya bener-bener bikin fic ini sebagai pelampiasan stress #ditendang. Oh ya, ini khusus buat Emak (baca : NeoTsukiRin Matsushima ) yang dikenal dengan Gombal Competition-nya.**

 **Lanjutin tuh! Awas kalo gak! #laludisepakRin.**

 **Yak. Nyaris semua hal di fic ini terjadi di kehidupan saya. Sekalian mau curhat #krik #disepaklagi. Dan saat ini saya lagi sakit #hatchi!**

 **Mau tahu Shakazaki-Rikou bikin fic humor? Jawabannya DISINI LOH. Yak. Seperti ini lah selera humor saya. Maaf kalo garing dan gak ada yang suka.**

 **Pokoknya terimakasih sekali untuk semua bentuk apresiasi. Maupun itu review. Sedekah follow dan favourit. Atau promosi.**

 **Salam Kompor Gas**

 **Shakazaki-Rikou**

 _ **See you next stories!**_

 **NB : BUAT READER YANG NUNGGUIN APDETAN FIC SAYA. HARAP DISELINGI KEGIATAN LAIN SEPERTI NYASAR KE FANDOM LAIN ATAU BACA FIC ORANG LAIN.**

 **WARNING : AWAS LUMUTAN #gakenakbangetsih.**

 **WRITTEN WITH LOVE.**

 **SHAKAZAKI-RIKOU.**


End file.
